


Love Notes

by ChaoticTumult



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTumult/pseuds/ChaoticTumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has been getting notes in his locker for the past couple of months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kawaii-sushi- Sorry for taking so long  
> I hope you like angst :3c

_"Please meet me after school in the courtyard by the library at 4:15. I have something I would like to tell you... -Secret "_

 

Makoto sighed, mulling over what he’d read this morning. It had been the Fifth one this week, The sixteenth of this month. ‘I should’ve reported this before it got out of hand….. ’

“Are you seriously going to do it though?”

Makoto jumped slightly, startled by the raven haired boy next to him. .

“What do you mean? Oh… right... yeah... I’ll do it…... Out of courtesy...” Makoto shut his locker door and walked with Haru towards the exit.

“Okay… Well tell me how it goes. I know it’ll probably be tough considering your current…. situation... But hopefully rejecting someone won’t be too hard.” Haru said as he got on the bus.

“I’ll see you after break alright?” Makoto nodded as the bus drove away. He waited for it to turn the corner and heaved a large sigh. He had a crush developing for almost four years now. ‘ _Maybe next year you’ll find someone else to distract your heart with…………_ ’ “Probably not” Makoto sighed and shook his head smiling sadly, earning a strange look from passersby as he began his walk home.

 It started at one of the get togethers Nagisa had orchestrated. He’d just finished drinking some of his water when he’d heard the drowned knocking on the door. “I’ll be back okay?” Haru nodded and Makoto made his way to the door. He opened it and he could have sworn time stopped. His eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat as electric teal blue eyes met his. ‘ _woah! wait what’s going on?? Who is? This??_ ’ His heart was racing and he was startled by Nagisa pulling him back to the game they were playing. Rin walked up to Sousuke and smiled.

“Hey Sou, you’re late, As usual” Rin smirked and gestured for Sou to come inside.

Sousuke’s eyes didn’t leave Makoto’s deep green ones “What? Oh yeah, sorry, I got lost on my way here.” He walked inside and began asking RIn who was who. “That’s Haru, you know him. That’s Nagisa and Rei and that’s Makoto” Sousuke’s gaze softened as he nodded towards Makoto and proceeded to sit next to him. He turned to introduce himself but was tackled by Nagisa. “SOUU-CHANNN!! You finally made it!” Nagisa giggled “There’s food so eat and take whatever you’d like.” Nagisa exclaimed as an impatient Rei began to gesture him back to the game that he was clearly losing. Makoto laughed and blushed when he saw Sousuke lick his lips, subtly, and smiled. “Sure, I’ll take something.”

 Makoto was pulled out of his memories as he heard the school bell ring ‘ _Oh right! The courtyard_ ’ He made his way towards it slowly and hesitantly, as if waiting for something to change or come up. His cheeks flushed as he had remembered the moments after the party had finished.

 “Want to exchange numbers?” Sousuke asked softly, as Makoto locked up the room they had rented. “What?” A look of bewilderment washed through him. _‘He wants my number? Oh my god… Is he doing what I think he’s doing because I am all for it!_ ’ He thought.  ‘ _Stop it! He’s probably just-!'_ “No” Makoto whispered, silencing his thoughts. He could immediately tell what he’d done to the normally stone faced man. It was cute really. _HE_ was cute. Wait. Damn it he was doing it again! “Wait! I didn’t mean-! I just-!” He sighed and collected his thoughts. warmth of his embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. “I would like to exchange numbers…. with you.” He smiled awkwardly and was shocked at how fast Sousuke’s face lit up. The two stayed with each other, asking questions until the last train picked them up. Makoto smiled as he waved goodbye to Sousuke from the train doors. ‘ _You always do this Makoto…... What do you mean_?’

“Fall into situations like this...” Makoto sighed as he sat down in front of the large tree planted in the middle of the court yard. He was nervous. So so nervous. He didn’t know who had left the note. All he knew is that he was going to reject them. He had to.  He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to get on the next bus and go to home. But most of all, he wanted to be with Sousuke. God he wanted this. The more he hung out with him the more he fell for him. The glances he took when Sousuke slept during class. The way he smiled when he saw a good grade on his assignment. When Sousuke patted him on the shoulder or the arm Makoto just wanted to scream. The way Sousuke looked at him when they hung out made his heart jump. He jumped as cold hands covered his eyes.

 Makoto smiled as he and Sousuke walked home. He chuckled at the joke Sousuke just cracked. “Hmmm~ I’m glad it’s Friday, I can finally sleep.” He said as he breathed onto his hands  and rubbed them together. His fingers were already going numb from the lack of warmth.  “Hopefully the twins let you sleep” Sousuke smiled as he pulled his gloves on. “Haha~ You’re right. They’re very rowdy on the weekends. Hopefully they aren’t too ba...d… What?” Makoto stared at Sousuke’s outstretched hand. “What?” Makoto repeated, a small blush hiding behind his scarf.

‘ _What does he want me to do? If I’m thinking correctly he wants me to..!!!!! THISISN’TSOMESOAPOPERAORANANIMESOUSUKE!WHATTHEHECK!!!!!!////_ ’

 “Put it on your right hand” Sousuke smiled as he shook his glove at Makoto. Makoto took it shakily and did as he was directed. “Thanks for your glove but I still have one more hand-” Makoto let out a small yelp as he felt Sousuke’s finger intertwine with his. “S-Sousuke?” He blurted out as he was tugged along. The warmth on his hands intensified as he grew more and more embarrassed with each step he took. Sousuke turned around slightly and let out a small laugh “Makoto you’re so red. It must be too cold for you.” He smiled and turned back around. Makoto felt his already swollen heart, reduce a size as he remembered what his relationship with his friend was. “Yeah… It’s cold...” Makoto mumbled as he hid behind his scarf and continued walking hand in hand with Sousuke. _'This is good right? We're both happy with how things are and enjoy each others company. I should be fine...'_ Makoto bit back tears as the two walked home. _'Everything is fine...'_

 “Who is this?” Makoto asked aloud to the person covering his eyes. He sat straight up as he felt the person behind him rest his chin on his shoulder. Makoto repeated his question, a bit startled. “Keep your eyes closed Makoto.” He couldn’t really make out the voice but the way it resonated off his exposed neck gave him goosebumps. He nodded and felt the large hands slip off of his face gently. He could hear rustling but refused to see what was happening. A small sound escaped his lips when he felt a hand hold his. “Open them.” He felt someone leaning onto his right side and as stared at the person next to him, he felt a blush and warmth crawl up his neck and arms.

 “Sousuke, Wha-?”

“I will only say this once so hear me out.” The dark haired boy turned to him and smiled warmly. Makoto felt warmth spread through out him.

' _God... this is torture...'_ He closed his mouth and nodded, squeezing the other boy’s hand. Sousuke sighed and smiled wider, turning slightly to him and reciprocated the squeeze he felt by doing the same. ' _I like him so much... Oh god, his smile... Why is he so cute?? Does he know!??_ '

Makoto's face flushed and that just made Sousuke's Smile grow wider still. He shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

“Well… Where do I begin?” smiled Sousuke. “I, er,... I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately and… I would like to know what has been on your mind?”

_‘What..?’_

“You’ve been looking down a lot lately and I wanted to know why”

“Oh...” Makoto smiled and sighed shakily. He nodded. “Yeah, sure, I’ll tell you. Haha! Of course this is what you were worried about” Makoto felt his voice crack as he uttered those last words. His heart kept breaking. Just how much is this going to last for? Just How many times will Sousuke throw him through a loop? _'I just want this to stop..._ _Why do I feel so shaky?... He couldn’t have been the one who slipped the note into the locker. AHHHGGGH I’m such an idiot... I wanna go home...”_

"Makoto? Are you okay?" Sousuke cupped the other boys face with his other hand. The concern on the other boys face was so cute _'I'm doing it again..._ '

Makoto pushed back against Sousuke's hand, blushing and smiling sadly. “Earlier this week, I received a note in my locker.”

“A note? Was it a threat? Have you found them?” Sousuke squeezed Makoto's hand and He felt his heart skip a beat when Makoto squeezed back gently. 

“Haha! no… Quite the opposite really. It was a confession letter”

“Woa-! Wait, really? People still give those?” Sousuke turned to the side and let out a small chuckle that rung in Makato’s ears.

“Hmm, yeah. it was very sweet and it asked me to wait for them here, today at the court yard.”

“Really? Sorry for coming up on you like that then. I must have given you the wrong impression.”

“What? Oh! No no! Dont worry. You didn’t!” Makoto smiled and laughed dismissively.  _'Of course you wouldn't be the one who left the note. That's just wishful thinking on my part'_ Sousuke leaned on Makoto's shoulder. 

"Is that all you have on your mind?" Sousuke mumbled, squeezes the others hand slightly. 'N _o'_ Makoto sighed an leaned back onto Sousuke.

"....."

"Makoto?..." Sousuke stared at the others face. "Why are you crying? What's wrong? Why-?"

"Because of You!" Makoto sobbed softly. He couldn't take it any more. "You're always Smiling and hanging out with me and I just don't know what to do! You hold my hand. You gave me your glove and held my h-hand, I mean! Who does that!??" Makoto let out a shaky sigh. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. "Whenever you touch me, I get so warm and happy and I don't know what to do!" Makoto let out a muffled sob. Sousuke was hugging him and all Makoto could do was sob into his shoulder.  _'Pathetic' "_ Whenever you touch me I never want you to let go but I know I have to" Makoto coughed softly "I couldn't help it. _I like You! I love You_ and I'm sorry for this." Makoto clung onto Sousuke. "I'm so sorry. For saying this. For  _feeling_ this way towards you Sousuke. I'm Sor-" His apology was cut off my Sousuke's lips. Warmth. Heat. Fire.  _Electricity._ Makoto felt all of those things. It spread through him like wildfire and he loved it. He sighed into the kiss and felt Sousuke wrap around him tightly tilting his head and deepened the already passionate kiss tenfold. Makoto felt his heart thudding in his ears and lost himself in that kiss so much that once they pulled away he couldn't help but want to do it again.

"You finally said it" Sousuke huffed and smiled contentedly. 

“W-what?...” Makoto let go of Sousuke’s hand, turning to him slightly. Sousuke sighed and smiled. Makoto could see the faint pink blush begin to deepen Sousuke's cheeks. “I like you Makoto. I’m your secret. All sixteen of those notes were sent by me and everything in them is true.”

Makoto was astonished. “S...sousuke…” He whispered in a quiet endearing tone. He wanted to hold his hand again. He wanted to hold him right now. He wanted to be held right now. He wanted to be kissed again. “Sousuke….... hug me” Sousuke turned to him, staring at the blushing boy in front of him.

“Look at me Makoto…” Sousuke raised Makoto’s chin up

“Don’t cry. Not right now” he whispered

“I can’t h-help it Sou-!” Makoto was cut off as the other boy brought him closer. “What are you doing???” Makoto’s heart thumped. “This is happening?” Sousuke nodded. “Really?” Sousuke chuckled against the nape of Makoto’s neck. “ Yes, Makoto. I like you… and would like to formally date you... Can I?” Makoto’s felt his heart rearrange and swell up. An almost painful feeling began tearing through him. His hands warmed up and he felt like he was on fire. A blissful, searing fire.  

 

“Yes”


End file.
